<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Link by aalinde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326062">The Golden Link</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalinde/pseuds/aalinde'>aalinde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confrontations, Fake AH Crew, GTAV - Freeform, Gen, Mogar, Mr. cop, Rookie Cop, The Golden Boy, back ally confrontations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalinde/pseuds/aalinde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rookies always make the same mistake. They think that The Golden boy is an easy target, a weak link in an otherwise unbreakable chain. Gavin has a way of dealing with them, and he makes sure that they understand that in The Fake AH Crew weak links don't exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Golden Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been reading a lot of GTA Fake Ah Crew stories and just had to write something myself, this is inspired by another story that looks into a similar situation. This is my take on the setup of supposed Weak link Gavin getting 'cornered' by a cop. (I can't find the fic again for some reason but if I do I'll add it to a note or something.)</p>
<p>This have not been betaed we die like men, or erm women I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gun was pointed at his head, the red and blue lights alternating between lighting up his face. The lights reflecting in the sunglass that wasn’t necessary considering that it was in the middle of the night. Gavin wasn't afraid, had been in much more life-threatening situations than this. “LSPD don’t move!” The words just made him smile. The bloke in front of him was new to the streets, they always had an affinity for justuíce when they came fresh from the academy. He’d have to learn, that or die on the streets of Los Santos. The City was brutal like that, it’s rulers more insane than the city itself. “Put your hands where I can see them.” This rooky had no idea what it meant to stand against a Fake even if it was ‘just’ The Golde Boy, the crew's best frontman. No matter, Gavin played along just for now at least. Putting his hands up the Golden Boy laughed. “Blimey there friend, ain't nothing wonky or nicked ‘ere.” Mr. cop came just a little closer. “We had reports of gunshots, but didn’t expect the Golden Boy here, and by himself nonetheless.”. He was cocky, Gavin didn't like when they got cocky. To the untrained eye The golden Boy looked like an easy target, the weak link in an otherwise indestructible chain. The crew's best sniper, the only reason he didn’t have that position when deals went down was that he was also the best smooth talker of the bunch, well except for the Kingpin himself. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, how do you know that I haven't got someone watching my back out here.” He didn’t, but he wouldn’t need the others for this conversation, besides Micheal was on his way to pick him right after he finished up here. “You don’t, you see I’ve been tracking you for a couple of weeks now, you don’t bring anyone to these little outings.” And Mr. cop fell right into his palm, Gavin knew of course that the rookie had been following his movements. “Just like a real bugger ey, but a tad slow eh.” Mr. cop narrowed his eyes as Gavin moved closer too. “Why don’t you lower that gun in your hands and tell me why you been tracking me, tho I think I have an idea.” This seemed to anger Mr. cop just a wee bit. “Do you really think your in any position to make demands, I’m about to take you in and put you behind bars. Or maybe I should just shoot you right now. Ain't no one at the station is gonna mind if I do. It would be one less Fake to worry about.” Now this made Gavin laugh, “You shooting me, oh blimey, the toff thinks he has it in him.” Lowering his hands he stepped forward again gripping the barrel of the gun and getting right up in the Mr. cop’s face. Who at this point was looking more terrified than a kid in a washing machine.</p>
<p>“If you aren't gonna say it I am. You’re here Mr. cop because you think that getting to the Golden boy is your way in. Because in your eyes I’m a weak link whose gonna break when shit hits the fan.” The look on Gavin's face was pchýcotic, a smile spread from ear to ear, and as he lifts his sunglasses to make eye contact with the ´quivering man before him. His green eyes hold a glint of something dangerous, something that tells the rookie that this was a mistake, that The golden boy wasn't a weak link. That such a thing as a weak link doesn't exist within the ranks of the Fake AH Crew. His voice is low and rumbles with the dangerous promise of death. “You're not gonna take me in tonight Mr. cop, tonight your gonna be happy to make it out alive. And then when morning comes you’ll wish that you hadn’t, because Fakes don’t take kindly to threats against their own. And by Sunday morning next week you’ll be just as corrupt and broken as the rest of this city if you aren’t lying dead as roadkill.” The Golden Boy took another step forward as he pushed his sunglasses back down. Behind him Mr. cop stood pale and shivering as if cold, with a feeling of having face death he falls to his knees. At the same time Gavin hears the first sob, the sound of an engine revving down the street fills the night. Soon enough a sleek black car with Fake’s logo pulls up. </p>
<p>Gavin quickly falls back into his usually happy skipping and clumsy personality as the car window rolls down and Mogar looks out at him. “Micool you’re here, bloody fantastic, this evening has been wicked, meet a nutter cop.” Micheal glanced behind Gavin, “Is it the guy sobbing on the ground, Cuz I think you fucking broke him.” The comment makes Gavin beam as he enters the car. “Guy had been following me thought he could get one up on the family so I just taught him how the city works.” “Oh yeah that so Gav.”  The car raced down the road back into the night, towards the place the unofficial rulers of the town lived.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>